


Claiming Victory in Silence

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Hentai Smash [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Betrayal, Blackmail, Break the Cutie, Cliche Hentai Dialogue, Creepy, Dark fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Gender or Sex Swap, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Misgendering, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not For the Faintest of Heart, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Porn Ending, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wedding Dresses, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Gaston made a deal with the devil in order to claim what he believed was his. The only thing he was not allowed to do was announce that he was the victor. Gaston might have an ego but he had the grand prize due to this pact.





	Claiming Victory in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am allowing Gaston to win for once and he not only gets Dark Pit but Lucina as well (it would be payback for what happened in the Glove Slap story). Enjoy!

"And this is why the laws won't be passed."

Gaston growled at Pit's obnoxious voice. Another day,another failure at trying to get new angel laws passed. They needed to protect themselves from the demons but here Pit was denying them the chance to do so.

"With all do respect," Siris began, surprising the angel captain, "I do think it would be easier to let spices go through. Making it illegal is kind of why a lot of smuggling occurs."

"Siris, we need to find the person who made the spices in the first place. Until then, I prohibit any laws concerning the use of spice. You agree with me, right, Valerie?"

"That's Judge Marchen," the judge corrected. "And this is one of the few times I agree." He sighed from the grumbling of some of the Angel Assembly members. "This is all we are going to talk about today. Dismissed."

Gaston slammed his fist into the desk. He was far from pleased with how much of a pushover the angels were being. Pit looked at the muscular blond angel and smirked. Gaston wished to wipe the smirk off his face but knew he couldn't.

He took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth getting angry over. The other Angel Assembly members noticed that he had been getting better not throwing a temper tantrum and wondered if he was getting anger management. Arcadia had mocked he was becoming a better person but everyone knew better.

Gaston had a deep dark secret he couldn't tell any of the angels. Actually, the only angel who knew was Siris and the bartender had his lips sealed in fear of another secret getting out. This secret allowed Gaston to obtain whatever he desired.

When Valerie gave the okay for the Angel Assemblies to leave, Gaston took it slowly to not draw suspicion. Arcadia normally would trail after him and ask what to do now, but she had a meeting with Mcenche's family today and could not stalk him. This was fine as Gaston needed time alone.

He headed to the Angel Assembly library. There were people he had to meet and give orders to. There weren't that many angels around and it wouldn't be odd for someone of his caliber to be in the library. He might have looked like a brute but when he needed information to abuse, he would be in the library. Inside, he spotted a familiar angel with dark green wings and a blue haired swordswoman sitting at one of the back tables. He grinned sinisterly seeing them together. He saw the beautiful matching collars around their neck. It seemed to signify that they were together and how they always thought about the other. Gaston knew better.

The blond looked around carefully before approaching the young couple. He needed to remain calm, but he found it hard to do in a public place.

"Lived," he said, causing the dark angel to flinch. He didn't care to look up at Gaston. "I see that you are researching angel laws again."

The swordswoman gave Gaston a nasty glare but said nothing. Pit's twin was referred to as Dark Pit even if he gave himself the name Lived Twilight. The current situation allowed the blond angel to use the name freely despite how much the black angel hated him saying it.

"Is there a specific reason why you are researching these laws again?"

"No reason," Dark Pit replied quickly as he turned the page. "What do you want? Make it quick so Luci and I can get back to work."

Gaston knew exactly what he wanted. "I want you two to come to my room later on this evening. Make sure no one suspects anything."

Dark Pit flinched at the request. He gritted his teeth before he nodded his head slowly. Gaston looked over to the bluenette and approached her. Her blue eyes continued to glower at Gaston.

"Have you two kept your promise?" Gaston asked. "I know how you are, Lucina."

Lucina's face threatened to turn a shade of red before she nodded her head. "I have done what you have asked me to do."

"Good, then I will reward you tonight."

Gaston didn't even bother to look at their reactions. He turned around and proceeded to leave. Even if they wanted to, the two Smashers have no way of actually resisting his demands.

* * *

Gaston was an impatient man. He gave a vague time on when they needed to come to his room. His room was in the Angel Assembly building that required taking the stairs to a higher floor. All the rooms were soundproof as the Evangelion angels had absolute privacy in their rooms. Because they were pure, perfect angels, there was no need to assume anything dangerous was happening.

Of course, it allowed angels like Gaston to get away with scandals like this. With this stereotype, he could lure anyone into his room and do whatever he wanted. As long as Gaston made sure the other assembly members wouldn't out him, he would be good.

Gaston did have allies amongst the Angel Assembly. Besides Arcadia, Nyx and Nebula were good at keeping their mouth shut as long as they got their money. Friday and Darcy didn't mind violence against others but crossed the line with other particular crimes. In this case, it would be best to not tell Darcy. Friday, on the other hand, would love for Dark Pit to be out of the way of her love life. As for Siris, he and Gaston had a mutual agreement that forced him into silence. This left Valerie, Vitus and Zuu as the only members actively against him. Once the plan set itself in motion, there was nothing that they could do…especially Valerie. Gaston smirked at the idea of how he would get back at the judge. He wasn't stupid. He knew that despite the judge's prickly nature,he started a relationship with a demon behind everyone's back. Gaston had ways of outing Valerie but he still needed to bide his time.

Waiting for revenge wasn't that bad because he had two Smashers to play with. He had them wrapped around his finger, and he really had to thank his unlikely ally. Because of his new partner, Gaston had never been happier after leaving the Angel Assembly. He could return to his room and wait for the two young teens to service him in however way he wished. Gaston licked his lips in anticipation. It wouldn't be long now…

Soon, there was a knock at the door. The evil angel allowed the two Smashers to come in. They came in quietly before closing the door and locking it. They refused to move until Gaston told them to.

"You two know that it is impossible to hide information from me," Gaston began. "I get updates from you constantly."

"Shut up!" Dark Pit cursed. "The moment we find a way to remove these collars is the moment you're going down!"

Gaston licked his lips again. "We'll see about that. Lucina, I need you to strip. Lived, come over here."

The collar started flashing and the two fighters groaned in pain at the activation. Lucina hesitated but Dark Pit found his body walking toward Gaston. She growled as her hands started to undo her attire. Underneath her clothes were toys attached to her body, specifically vibrators taped onto her nipples and a larger one shoved deep in her pussy. She shivered from the cold air hitting her body as her panties dropped to the floor. The Ylissean princess was soaking wet from the constant vibrations she felt throughout the day.

"Look at you, already soaked," Gaston taunted. "You couldn't wait a day without me."

Lucina shot the nastiest glare she could muster at the perverted angel. If her body just listened to her, she would have yanked off the toys and threw them in his face. She would then take Falchion and impale the man in between his eyes for doing this to her and Dark Pit. Gaston had made sure that she would never get that opportunity. All she could do was suffer in silence and wait for Gaston to give her another command.

"I know you're desperate for me, Lucina, but you're going to have to wait. I have to punish this one here first," Gaston said with a wicked smile on his face. Dark Pit shivered seeing the look he gave him. There was nothing the dark angel could do but wait for Gaston to give an order. "So Lived, I request a kiss from you. I need to evaluate how much you have improved."

Dark Pit opened his mouth to protest but obeyed without another word. He clung to Gaston and forced a kiss on the older angel. It was deep, passionate and disgusting. Dark Pit's eyes watered just from making out with Gaston but the blond didn't mind.

"You have gotten better with kissing," Gaston teased. "I remember when my lips first met yours and you didn't know what to do. You see what my training does?"

The red eyed angel nodded his head. "Thank you for being a good teacher…"

"You know what would make this teacher happier? Strip down and let me see your beautiful body."

It took all of Dark Pit's self-control to not freak out. Gaston had learned his lesson before when he ordered the same thing and Dark Pit had enough energy to resist the demand. Now, Dark Pit obeyed without a second thought. He awkwardly removed the tunic from his body and then his undershirt. Something was on his body that wasn't there before.

Breasts. Two huge lumps of female flesh were where his chest was. When Dark Pit removed his boxers, there was no penis in sight. Instead a sweet, slick vagina was there instead. This was Gaston's work of art. He could remember it like it was yesterday when he first created the masterpiece before him…

* * *

Gaston had learned of the creator of the illegal spices. She lived in Skyworld, and it turned out that she was one of the angels working in the Angel Division. She was able to hide the spices in her division due to the scent of the hot spring. She tried to keep quiet about it but Gaston offered her a deal. He wouldn't out her and get her arrested if she created spices that would allow him to claim Dark Pit as his own.

The Angel Assembly member learned quickly that this girl was someone not to be trifled with. She only worked under the Goddess to divert attention away from her. She was the quiet vice captain to Aqua and a fortune teller on the surface. No one would believe she created the spices that demons used to create their slave rings. The reason she created spices in the first place was to get revenge on the angels who had wronged her. It turned out that she was an angel in love with a demon. That demon would be lost to time as Palutena had personally dealt with him, and the spice maker waited for the day where she could find a way to dish back the pain she felt when she lost her beloved. Gaston wished he could request her assistance in more than just spices. Her animosity toward Palutena knew no bounds. Since Dark Pit was close to her, it was easy for her to make something specifically to harm him. Hell, she was aware that Dark Pit had Eve inside of him. She catered the spice to make sure Eve would disappear. The traitor then told Gaston that he needed to deliver Eve's soul to the angel couple in the laboratory when he was done. Eve escaping and finding a way to warn anyone related to Dark Pit was incredibly dangerous.

Gaston knew the traitor's name very well. Flare was an angel people turned to for advice. Little did they know she was plotting to destroy the heavens and speed up the process of releasing the Great Evil! Gaston had to deal with Flare's complicated plans without alerting a few specific angels. The blond had to make sure Valerie never got wind of his plan or else the judge would expose him for the criminal he was. He needed to make sure that Siris wouldn't rat him out. The bartender was very fond of Dark Pit, but he cared about his own skin more than the young angel that Gaston lusted after. Finally, he had to not alert Pit, Aqua and Kaguju of the royal bodyguards. Pit might have been arrogant but he would notice if something was up with his twin. Flare already had a way of making sure Pit wouldn't notice. Aqua and Kaguju were different stories. Aqua's silence always gave the impression she was mute. Aqua was closest to Flare so it would only take one slip-up on Flare's end to be exposed. Despite that, she had gotten this far now so the water angel was the least of her worries. Kaguju was the one who was unpredictable. They had an idea on how to keep him under wrap but if he tattled on Palutena, that was the end of the road.

There were a few angels that were in on Gaston's plan. They all had different goals that involved Dark Pit. Gaston could hardly wait to begin once Flare started making the spices and the other scientists put said spice into a fashionable collar of sorts.

Flare insisted that Gaston do a test run before attempting to capture Dark Pit. If the collar didn't work or had flaws, it was best to do it on someone else with lesser consequences. The fortune teller had suggested Dark Pit's human companion Kaguya seeing as how she was easy to manipulate. Things didn't pan out that way, and Gaston decided to take the risk in going after Dark Pit's main bodyguard instead. Lucina was a Smasher who fought in the current Smash tournament. She was tough, beautiful and determined to make Gaston's life difficult. On the surface, she was scary but Gaston knew better. As a human woman, she was weak. The spices were meant for supernatural beings. If it was powerful on a demon, it would drive a human insane. There was another reason Gaston didn't want to use it on Kaguya. He feared that Dark Pit or the spider demon Arachne would notice if something was wrong with her and start investigating what was wrong with her. With Lucina, it was difficult to tell if something was up seeing as how she was good at maintaining a stoic demeanor regardless of how she felt. Gaston used that character trait to his advantage.

Gaston needed the help of the alcoholic angel Siris to lure Lucina into a false sense of security. Siris was one of the few angels that Dark Pit trusted. He was the only adult who took him seriously besides the royal bodyguards. However, that wasn't saying much because Pit specifically handpicked the angels that he knew he could trust after what had occurred with the Chaos Kin. Every angel that wasn't part of the royal bodyguards couldn't be trusted in Pit's eyes. Dark Pit disagreed and befriended Siris as a result. Being friends with Siris now bit the dark angel in the butt.

All Siris had to do was trick Lucina into doing something for him. The alcoholic angel refused to get his hands dirty so Gaston simply told him that he just needed to slip something in her drink to make things easier for him. Siris wasn't for spiking drinks either. It was a breach of trust to his faithful customers and if he were ever caught spiking a customer's drink, Valerie would have his head (and he would lose his bar).

Instead, Siris requested that Lucina test something out for him. If Lucina caught him in a lie, she sure as hell didn't call him out. Gaston thought Siris intentionally tried to fail but it clearly wasn't the case. It involved having Lucina willingly put the collar with the spice inside it. The alcoholic angel lied about how it's the latest fashion in Skyworld and before Vitus can even start adding this to a lot of the attire he made, he needed to see if someone as pretty as Lucina can make it look good. Alas, praise was something Lucina was not used to, and she blushed when the snowy angel asked her to try it on.

The collar worked its magic but not immediately. Gaston assumed Lucina noticed something was off with the magical collar but didn't voice her concern.

"Oh, you look nice with that on," Siris hummed. "Actually, anything I've seen you wear is amazing."

"You flatter me too much, Siris," Lucina told him softly. She touched the collar, unsure of how to feel about this present. "How long will I wear this?"

"Can you just wear it the whole day and then return it to me? I want to see what other people think of it." Siris forced a smile on his face. "Vitus owes me for promoting a new brand. But don't tell him I sent you if you see him. The last thing he wants is to take credit for something he hasn't finished yet."

A well-crafted lie that not even Lucina could see through. She had met Vitus before and noticed how humble he was. Everyone knew he was a tailor but he hated taking credit for the new fashion trends. He just made what was on his mind and continued from there. Hell, Lucina thought it was adorable how he made clothes mainly for his boyfriend Ian.

Once the conversation about the collar was done, Siris went back to treating Lucina like a regular customer instead of a friend of one of the angels he enjoyed speaking to. Gaston observed from the shadows but dared not to approach until the time was right. Lucina did notice him but seeing as how he was simply drinking and not causing any problems, there was no need to confront him or complain. That was her mistake though. The longer she had the collar on, the more spice that entered her body.

A half hour later, Lucina bid Siris farewell and left the bar. Gaston got up from his table and proceeded to follow her. Siris complained to him about not leaving a tab but Gaston promised to pay him later when he was done.

Getting Lucina by herself was relatively easily. Flare explained that once Lucina had the collar around her neck, Gaston could just mumble some commands as long as he was a few feet near her.

The commands he issued started out small. He wanted to see how Lucina reacted to being told to do odd things like walk around in circles or spending her money on stuff she didn't need. The Ylissean princess noticed but assumed she was having those rare moments of trying to act normal. Despite being far from normal, being a human in an angel society was considered normal.

Gaston almost blew the entire plan due to his greed. He waited until the evening to see if she would actually obey him. Lucina stayed up late with Dark Pit, Arachne and Kaguya. Eventually, Kaguya and Dark Pit retired for the evening leaving the spider demon and princess. Arachne had some errands to do in the Netherworld so she intended to return later in the afternoon, leaving Lucina the only one left. Gaston waited for Arachne to leave through that demonic portal in the fifth division before he launched his attack on Lucina.

He ordered Lucina to head to the seventh division where Flare was. Lucina felt her body move on its own but she headed toward the hot spring. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Wanting to bathe when everyone was sleeping wasn't a bad thing. Flare had just finished "purifying" the hot spring when Lucina showed up in front of her. She was completely taken aback by the target and demanded to know what Lucina was still doing up. Confused, Lucina answered how she didn't understand herself but felt the urge to take a dip in the hot spring.

"Of course he says something stupid to make you come here…" Flare growled.

"Him? Who? Pit?" Lucina asked.

"If only it was Pit," said Flare. "I apologize but I cannot have you up while I'm doing my night job."

Lucina blinked on confusion before Flare muttered something underneath her breath. Gaston watched Lucina cease all movement. She stood still like a mannequin. Gaston hesitated to approach the two girls until Flare eyed him around the corner.

"You can come out. She can no longer see or hear you until I wake her up again."

"You sure?" Gaston questioned as he approached the two.

"See for yourself."

Gaston glanced over at Lucina and noticed how creepy she was being. Her eyes lost all color and she didn't move a muscle. She was still breathing but that was a given. Gaston waved his hand in front of her face. The princess did not blink.

"Geeze, what did you do to her?" Gaston asked out loud. "She's like a mechanical doll now."

"I rather not talk about it here," Flare confessed. "I want to be in my workshop. When we are there, we will talk."

Gaston knew where that was. It was in a desolate place in Sandalphon that no one dared to go. Flare had set a special warp panel that took her to that place. The only people who knew were those that Flare trusted the secret with and unfortunate souls who stumbled upon her base and ended up missing as a result. Because the Angel Assembly neglected the poor angels from Sandalphon, a missing child or two didn't seem unusual especially if they weren't in the record.

Flare commanded Lucina to follow after her and Gaston. The blond assembly member trailed after Flare in silence. He searched the area to see if there were any other angels on patrol.

"At this time, I am the only one awake," Flare explained. "I reassure Aqua that I will take care of everything that needs to get done and make sure everyone has gone to sleep before I start. I also have spices that allow me to put people to bed if I feel like they do not need to be awake."

"Crafty…" Gaston muttered. "How did you get away with this?"

"I had more than 2000 years of experience."

Flare led Gaston and Lucina to her room. It had a Shinto theme to it but that was just a front. Behind the bookcase in her room lied the hidden portal that warped them to her workshop in Sandalphon. It was here where Gaston learned more about the collar.

"The collar is filled with a combination of spices," Flare said. "Venus Spice and Memorial Spice are the main ingredients I put into the collar. Memorial Spice has a combination of both Linen Spice and Roh Spice."

Gaston nodded his head not exactly understanding what she was saying. He just knew that the spices were dangerous and no one should be exposed to it for a prolonged period of time.

"I used my magic to change the spice from a liquid to a gas. The collar will recognize and monitor the person that wears the collar. The collar forces the person to obey the creator of the collar and whoever she wills. In which case, I give you permission to use it. If the person resists, gas will shoot out of the collar and has the potential to suffocate the victim if they continue to resist. A small dose will knock the person back into the trance state you see now. If they inhale too much, there is a chance of causing them to black out. Prolong exposure due to stubbornness might result in brain damage that will prevent the wearer from returning to a normal life before the collar." Flare smiled when she said this. "Then again, if they know better, they would best submit to the power of the collar."

"How do you remove it?"

"I have a special way of removing it," Flare explained. "The creator has a spell that creates a key that unlocks it in the back. Attempting to remove the collar by force will result in the collar turning on its victim. Either the collar will tighten around their neck until they suffocate or the gas will continue shooting out and render them braindead."

"Sheesh, you're brutal…" Gaston muttered.

"I do things in absolute," Flare admitted. "I am capable of showing mercy. I wish you had put this on that human that is infatuated with Pit's clone. I guess this princess will do…"

"Of course!" declared the blond. "I picked her specifically for this! Lived trusts this girl with his life. Break her and I can get to him. He will eventually notice something is wrong and will do whatever I say."

"Honestly, it would just be easier to just test it with her before moving on to a more powerful being," Flare lectured. "The clone has Eve inside of him. I need to see how powerful the collar can be before it is slapped onto him. The last thing I want is for the plan to backfire and I get exposed as the creator of spices. We wouldn't want that, right?"

Gaston gulped at the tone she was using. Flare had every intention of ruining those who had wronged her in the past. Granted, Gaston might have been one of those people but he didn't want to find out.

"What can I do with this girl?" he asked timidly.

"Anything you want. Just break her spirit."

Gaston liked the sound of that. "So if I told her to flash her breasts, she would do that?"

It was a rhetorical question but Lucina obeyed without a second thought. The collar flashed and Lucina immediately loosened the clothes she had before she pulled off her upper attire exposing her non-existent chest. Gaston gawked at her boldness.

"Works like a charm," Flare hummed. "What a disappointing body to look at."

Gaston didn't think so. Once he realized he had the power, he went to work with the process. Flare needed to take notes to see how she reacted when under complete control before lowering the power of the collar so Lucina would become aware of her situation.

The perverted angel made Lucina do many things just to get himself aroused. He had her strip down until he could see her naked body. He made her move to the table in the workshop and had her spread her legs out for him. He even made her masturbate in front of him just to see how much he could push her until the spice wore off. Flare insisted that unless she said so, Lucina would not snap out of her trance.

Gaston ordered Lucina to move slowly and to masturbate the way she would when she thought about Dark Pit. Just telling her to touch herself didn't arouse her in the slightest. Mentioning Dark Pit had a better effect. Her nipples hardened and her pussy started to become soaked. The pretty color her pussy had was such a turn on for the older angel. He wanted to eat her out but he couldn't do that now. Flare was watching, and Gaston had this nagging feeling she would judge him on his kinks.

"Gaston, we don't have all night," Flare scolded him. "Do what you men are known for and fuck her senseless."

"Language, Flare!" Gaston exclaimed. He had never heard her speak like that. Then again, she faked being soft-spoken to give the impression of maturity. "Fine, fine. I'll do it as long as you let Lucina know I am going to fuck her brains out."

Flare rolled her eyes as she watched Gaston pull down his pants. His dick wasn't all that nice to look at. Then again, she had the impression that Gaston's ego made up for his penis size. He quickly made his way over to Lucina and got on top of her. At this moment, Flare had channeled a spell that powered down the collar. The color in Lucina's eyes returned. What she didn't expect to see was the perverted angel on top of her and her body spread out and ready for him. Her eyes widened in horror.

"W-What is going on?!"

"Good evening, Princess. Hope you're ready for me."

Lucina looked away and immediately saw Flare. She instantly noticed the evil expression plastered on her countenance. "F-Flare, what is the meaning of this?! Why am I like this? Why is Gaston here?! Do something!"

"You stumbled upon something you shouldn't have had seen," Flare spoke calmly. "For that reason, you will be punished and subjected to this brute here."

"Brute? I'm a handsome young angel," Gaston corrected. "I'm just going to lay claim to you like Lived has done."

"W-What?!"

Lucina was lost. She had so many questions that needed to be answered but would have no way of getting them now. Her mind tunnel visioned, and the first thing she wanted to do was escape. She didn't know why the Falchion was in a pile where her clothes were, and she didn't know why her body refused to move. Was she scared of what was going to happen if she stayed there and did nothing? Where was everyone? Was this a nightmare? Would she be able to wake up from it?

At first, Gaston thought he would be able to steal away Dark Pit's girl knowing how close the two were. What Gaston didn't expect was that Lucina was indeed a virgin. With how close she was with Dark Pit, he assumed she had already given her virginity to him. Then again, Eve would just leave his body if that were the case and Dark Pit needed her for her powers. It made breaking Lucina easier simply because of that.

Or that's what he thought. Even if Gaston ordered Lucina to stop resisting him, she still gave him the nastiest expression he had ever seen on a woman. Hell, her glare was scarier than Arcadia's and that said something. Gaston refused to go soft when Lucina wouldn't go down even as he thrusted his cock inside of her. She arched her back and moaned but it didn't feel genuine.

"You will not humiliate me!" Gaston snarled as he thrusted harder to the point that he was clearly hurting her.

Lucina's glare faltered if only because of the pain she was feeling. More blood dripped from her vagina than before but she refused to show weakness in front of the coward raping her like this.

"You're tearing me…" Lucina growled weakly. "It hurts…"

"Submit, you bitch! Submit! Submit! Submit!"

Despite all the cursing and insults, Gaston was the one that came first inside of her womb. Lucina screeched feeling the heat enter her body. She wasn't even close to an orgasm. Flare didn't care about that. She just chuckled at how Gaston lost his composure to a human like her.

"And this is why Kaguya would have been a better subject," Flare taunted.

Gaston would not stop until he felt satisfied. The confidence he held shattered temporarily because of how hard-headed Lucina was. Flare assisting him would be nothing short of embarrassing but he needed to put the princess in her place. These dark thoughts he had got him hard again to Lucina's horror.

"I won't stop until you submit to me!" Gaston declared before he started thrusting again. "Let's see how long you'll last!"

"No…guh…"

"Ha ha ha! I'll knock you up for your insolence, you wretch!"

Flare shivered at the tone Gaston used. She still kept an evil smile but she needed to make sure he didn't turn on her.

Still, Gaston was giving her all the data she needed to tweak the collar and make it work on someone like Dark Pit…

Lucina had been kept in Flare's workshop for a few days before they moved her to the lab in Helel where those two crazy scientists would hold onto her. As long as they got what they wanted, they were willing to keep their mouth shut and go against Pit.

Flare kept Lucina's captivity under wraps. When Dark Pit questioned her whereabouts, Flare stated that Lucina told her that something came up in Ylisse and she had to leave suddenly. This was immediately after Arachne had gone off to do shady stuff in the Netherworld so Dark Pit wasn't too pleased with the secrecy going around. Kaguya proceeded to then brag about how she was the only person who would never keep secrets from Dark Pit. Later on, Flare would criticize Gaston for not using Kaguya as the guinea pig.

Lucina was not an easy person to break. They had to plan accordingly to make sure that she didn't escape and live to tell Dark Pit what really happened. Gaston could not skip out on meetings, and Flare had to continue pretending to be an all caring angel. The type of torture Flare planned impressed Gaston. By tying her up and constantly exposing her to the spices, she wouldn't be able to move around for a while. The only thing she could drink involved mainly Gaston's semen. However, Siris apparently gave Lucina something for one day (and he got punished afterward for his defiance). Siris's interference gave Lucina hope that help would come. That was not what Gaston wanted. He needed her to be in a weakened state so when Dark Pit came around, he would be easy pickings.

Flare warned him about this. She wanted Kaguya because she was an easy target who was always near Dark Pit. Lucina was a more difficult target to break down mentally and needed more time to do so without breaking down her body. Hell, it wouldn't be long until someone asked where she went. If she didn't go back home and wasn't in the Smash Brothers Realm, it would raise red flags that would point toward the fortune teller who told Dark Pit the lie.

It was why when Gaston believed that Lucina had been weakened enough to the point where she couldn't think clearly at all, he made the risky move of using Lucina to get to Dark Pit. Again, Gaston blackmailed Siris into working with him. The alcoholic angel did not want to betray Dark Pit but had no choice.

The alcoholic angel had invited Dark Pit to his bar and tampered with his drink. The dark angel usually got non-alcoholic beverages when speaking with Siris. Pittoo came into the bar hoping that Siris had any information on Lucina who hadn't communicated with him in the past few days after being told she went home to Ylisse. The bartender lied about not seeing her but the dark angel insisted that he did see her. The problem with Siris was if he was sober, he told the truth. If he was drunk, he often didn't know what he was talking about. Siris grumbled something to himself about Dark Pit being observant and finally decided to give a hint. At this point, it would be too late for Dark Pit to do anything due to his drink being spiked. The amount Siris put into Dark Pit's drink was enough to knock him out and make it look like he passed out from a non-alcoholic drink to his customers. Due to Dark Pit's age, it looked pathetic but absolutely normal. Siris had taken Dark Pit up the stairs to where Gaston waited…and then the plan began.

First, Gaston slapped the same collar onto Dark Pit's neck so he would be subjected to the same spice. Next, the two angels easily transferred Dark Pit to the lab in Helel without rousing any suspicion. Siris had a huge bag that could fit almost anything. In the past, people suspected Siris to be carrying something dangerous. Time and time again, it was confirmed that Siris was crazy and only carried a huge arsenal of alcohol. As a result, the angels stopped checking his bag. An alcoholic angel that refused to get punished for carrying alcohol around wasn't worth stopping. It made life so much easier for Gaston who took the bag, and no angel would even think twice about it. In their mind, Siris had Gaston wrapped around his finger when in reality it was the other way around.

Iko and Yuki were waiting patiently for them. Gaston remembered the creepy expressions they had on their faces. It was amazing how despite being parents to one of the angels working under Sun-Wong, they had no respect for angel life. They especially had no respect for Dark Pit once they learned that he was the current vessel of Eve. They wanted to get their hands on him and experiment on his body to their heart's content. Gaston gave them the approval and thanks to Flare. It would be impossible to trace back to them should they get caught.

Dark Pit didn't wake up until later. The two scientists spent time preparing the experiment. They had turned on all the computers that allowed them to process data. They had a huge tube meant to capture Eve's spirit when they forcibly extracted it from the dark angel. They hooked Dark Pit to some machines that recorded all the data on his body. They were disappointed how it was an exact replica of Pit but it was expected. Dark Pit was not the younger brother of Pit. He was a clone that insisted on being referred to as Pit's brother. When Gaston was done with Dark Pit, he would put the dark angel in his place.

Gaston remembered the face Dark Pit had when he woke up. He remembered how he freaked out when he saw Gaston hovering over him, and he recalled how the dark angel struggled with his bindings on the table he was put on. He freaked out seeing that his tunic was forcibly removed when he was unconscious. The dark angel felt nothing but bitter resentment to the adults who took advantage of Siris' insecurities to put him in this situation. Gaston laughed at how much trust Dark Pit had in Siris. He refused to believe that the alcoholic angel threw him under the bus. Dark Pit was like Pit in that he would be in denial until the bitter end. That was fine. Things worked better this way.

Gaston ordered Iko and Yuki to show what they did to Lucina and what they intended to do to him. Dark Pit's eyes widened in horror seeing his bodyguard in her horrible condition. It hadn't been that long in his mind so seeing her with bruises and scratch marks all over her naked body didn't bode well with him. The blond angel had laughed at the accusations thrown his way.

Iko and Yuki explained in scientific terms on what they did to Lucina and what they intend to do to him. They were testing the collar that had powerful spices injected into it. They wanted to see the possible different effects on an angel and a human. They were also interested in the spirit residing in Dark Pit's body. They wanted to research Eve who had disappeared from history along with her husband and stewart, leaving only her three children left to take over the Golden Land. While everyone knew the story of one of the children being killed by an alien he saw as a friend, they were still interested in Eve's powers specifically and how she contributed to shaping the universe.

"I refuse to take part of this experiment, you sick fucks!" Dark Pit had screamed. "When I get out of here, you can bet Pit will hear about this!"

"He won't," Iko said rather coldly. "We are under protection by an angel working for the royal bodyguards. She told us that anything that pertains to helping the universe has a pass."

"What the fuck does torturing Luci and threatening to rape me have anything to do with helping the universe?! You guys are fucking frauds!"

Dark Pit was furious with these adults. He would never entrust them with Eve. He wouldn't even consider saving them when all was said and done. Gaston just laughed at how much Dark Pit resisted his fate. The dark angel wanted to scream at Gaston some more before the blond had loosened his tunic and opened it up revealing his erect cock. The size nearly caused the dark angel to gag.

And then came the moment Gaston had always been dreaming of. He learned very early on that Dark Pit was a virgin in comparison to Pit. Gaston wanted nothing more than to swipe the virginity of an angel and then blackmail them with this fact. It gave him the power to do whatever he wanted to their body. If they did not want to be isolated from society, they had to do whatever he said. With Dark Pit, Gaston would get the added benefit of having one of the most important figures under his wing.

Dark Pit's cursing vanished as quickly as Gaston prepared to penetrate him. He begged the other angels to stop the perverted angel before he raped him. He pleaded for Lucina to save him. He prayed to Eve to get him out of this situation. He really didn't want his first time to be with Gaston. Gaston laughed and told Dark Pit he had no saying in this matter and thrusted his cock inside of the young angel.

His screams were music to his ears. Gaston wanted to cum right there from the wonderful noises Dark Pit made. The dark angel tried to cover his eyes from seeing Gaston but his hands were chained above him. He could only shut his eyes in frustration as Gaston did what he came here to do. Dark Pit whispered for Eve to help him but even the dark angel noticed something was wrong with Eve.

Iko and Yuki proved to be wonderful allies. The moment they were involved, Eve had lost. They commanded Gaston to start mating with the black angel so they could take the Mother of the Universe for themselves. Dark Pit cried out in pain as Gaston started moving. The inside of Dark Pit was everything Gaston imagined. His hole was small and tight but it would adjust to Gaston's presence and fit perfectly around his cock. He easily reached Dark Pit's prostate and got him to moan in surprise.

Dark Pit didn't understand why it felt so good. Even if Gaston explained how this was the spot that gave him the most pleasure during sex, he refused to believe he would enjoy it with the older angel. It's why Gaston enjoyed going slow and hard. He made sure to hit Dark Pit's prostate every time he thrusted inside of him. The black angel screamed and moaned for the perverted angel to stop. With each thrust, Eve's power slowly faded from his body. Iko and Yuki's eyes sparkled seeing a figure form in one of the huge test tubes and Dark Pit's magic changing ever so slightly with Eve's disappearance. Soon, Dark Pit would be a helpless angel at Gaston's mercy.

The more power Dark Pit lost, the stronger the collar around his neck became. Soon, Gaston could order the dark angel around and get him to do and say things he would never originally say. One thing Gaston told Dark Pit to do was open his eyes. Another thing was to moan like a whore and for his name. Dark Pit did not understand why his body suddenly listened to the evil angel above him. Red eyes with hearts in them were the best thing Gaston had seen.

"You're becoming one with him!"

"Keep it up, Gaston! We almost got Eve!"

Gaston laughed in triumph. Dark Pit had nothing left at this point and he was close to reaching his first climax.

"You see, Lived? This is the difference between us. I am strong and you are weak. You cannot resist my power. You are meant to love and serve only me. Are we clear?"

Dark Pit only moaned a huge yes as a response. Even if he apologized to Eve for being a useless angel, he still let out a shameless cry as he came from the pleasure Gaston presented him with. Gaston in comparison thrusted a few more times into the dark angel while he was in the middle of an orgasm before planting his seed inside of him. The moment Gaston did that, the last traces of Eve were forced out of Dark Pit's mind and body. He screamed in pain feeling Eve's powerful presence leave him. Iko and Yuki took advantage of the Mother of the Universe leaving his virgin body and being forced into the capsule. They had pressed a few buttons on their keyboard effectively freezing whatever was inside said capsule. Gaston only vaguely heard a horrifying shriek similar to a banshee as the two scientists effectively froze Eve inside the capsule. She would not be moving again unless they thawed her out.

Gaston could care less about Eve and more about the work of art below him. Dark Pit panted like a tired puppy. His tongue hung out like one while he looked dazed, satisfied and saddened all at once. Gaston pulled out just to watch his semen pour out of Dark Pit's tiny hole.

"You're mine now," Gaston told him. "No one will ever have you."

Dark Pit murmured Eve's name. It was barely audible and came out like a mantra to keep himself from going insane. Gaston didn't expect one sexual encounter to break the arrogant angel. Give him a few hours and he'd bounce back with the same spite he had when he first woke up. Gaston didn't mind a bit. He wanted to break Dark Pit's spirit ever so slowly until the red eyed angel could no longer resist Gaston's charm. He was able to do it to Lucina, and Dark Pit would soon fall for him as well. Iko and Yuki no longer cared about what happened to Dark Pit now that they had Eve. Once they saw that Dark Pit had the same data as Pit (and how the power level dropped significantly after Eve was forcibly taken out), they let Gaston do whatever he wanted. It was at this point that Gaston had won and was free to do whatever he wanted. The last thing he wanted Iko and Yuki to do for him was change Dark Pit's body to that of a woman. If his power level was this weak without Eve, it wouldn't hurt his body in the slightest to change his gender. The scientist had no problem doing whatever Gaston requested after delivering them such a powerful specimen like Eve.

After successfully claiming Dark Pit as his own, Gaston had been in complete control of his every action ever since. One day turned Dark Pit into a normal angel. A week weakened his resolve and changed his body to that of a helpless woman. A month of trying to fight back had resulted in his mind and body being broken again and again. By two months, Gaston had finally won. Even if Dark Pit and Lucina resisted him and tried to do something behind his back, he could demand answers from them and they would have no choice but to obey.

* * *

Gaston's grin angered Dark Pit but there was nothing he could do when he was asked again what he and Lucina were doing.

Dark Pit was forced to smile as he told Gaston in detail what they were doing. "Luci and I were looking through the books in the library again. Angel laws, books on the spice and anything concerning demons was what we needed. We're going to find a way to remove this collar, Gaston, but it will take time."

Gaston laughed. He ordered Dark Pit on his knees and ordered him to suck his cock. It was half-hard just watching the princess strip and from Dark Pit's actions. Now, he wanted Dark Pit to pleasure him after his brother gave him hell. Dark Pit opened his mouth wide and swallowed as much of Gaston's cock as he could. He looked up toward his superior. The hearts in his eyes were apparent.

"Lived, you know very well that you won't be able to escape," he taunted. He placed his hand over Dark Pit's head and rubbed at his hair. Dark Pit moaned at the gesture. "I told you that this pact is absolute between you, me and Lucina. If I go down, you both are coming with me." Gaston looked over to Lucina who tried her best to hide her arousal. "Lucina, come and sit next to your boyfriend."

Lucina obeyed as she approached the two and sat next to the dark angel. Gaston then ordered for Dark Pit to share his cock with his girlfriend. The cock came out of Dark Pit's mouth with a loud pop. He looked over to Lucina with lustful eyes before prioritizing Gaston's cock. He started to lick the shaft while Lucina licked the head. Gaston's other hand then began to pat Lucina's head while she pleasured the older angel.

"But what you two don't realize is that you both enjoy being with me," Gaston declared. "The contract wouldn't work if you both weren't willing." He grinned evilly as they looked up at him. Hints of defiance were in their eyes but the moment they blinked, they became lustful and obedient again. "Then again, you two are lucky. I chose you both to be my lovely wives. The least you could do is show appreciation for my choice."

He expected them both to apologize. When they didn't, he grabbed at their hairs and made them groan in pain. They apologized as expected before they were allowed to continue. Dark Pit's mind was failing him again when he taste the pre-cum on the head of Gaston's length. The salty taste made him gulp the entire head and suck it all up. Gaston realized too late that Lucina moved out of Dark Pit's way so he could take all of Gaston's cock inside of his mouth. The blond shivered at the boldness the young angel was displaying.

"Oh, you naughty brat. Lucina, reward his naughtiness with your fingers."

Lucina wasted no time in "punishing" the dark angel. Her hands found its way toward Dark Pit's stomach. The dark angel moaned at her soft touch and it only became louder as Lucina's hand trailed down his stomach down to his crotch. Eventually, she reached his slit and start fingering his entrance. The Ylissean princess stopped to sit in a more comfortable position. This involved sitting behind Dark Pit while he shamelessly slurped on Gaston's cock and fingering him from there. Gaston enjoyed the sight and it only made his body shiver in anticipation.

"Is this to your liking?" Lucina asked.

"Yes. I need you to use both hands to show me how much of a whore your boyfriend is."

Lucina nodded her head. One hand continued to rub at Dark Pit's clit while the other had taken a hold of one of his breasts. She fondled the big lump earning a pleased sound from the dark angel. He had to stop sucking Gaston's dick just so he could breathe. Gaston didn't allow this. He grabbed at Dark Pit's hair and forced him to take his cock in.

"This is your punishment for being a slut," Gaston hissed. "Good job, Lucina. I will reward you when I finish training him."

Lucina continued doing what she was told. Her body continued to throb watching Gaston's cock pound deep in Dark Pit's mouth. She wanted to be in Dark Pit's position so badly. Her eyes watched Gaston's balls jingle from the constant thrusting. The bluenette knew she was soaking wet just watching the two engage in oral but she couldn't help it. Dark Pit was enjoying this just as much as her.

Dark Pit's body started twitching violently. His expression changed ever so slightly until he suddenly squirted without warning. Gaston chuckled at his juices leaking out of his vagina and onto Lucina's hand as well as the floor.

"You couldn't handle the both of us, Lived? That is very disappointing. You haven't learned your lesson in the slightest."

Gaston had pulled out right before he had a chance to cum. The black angel moaned in displeasure realizing he would not be able to taste the salty, sticky semen he worked to receive. His eyes started to water as he looked at Gaston with puppy dog eyes. Gaston grumbled at the look that made his cock twitch. He regretted pulling out too soon.

"That look is not going to convince me to give you what you do not deserve," the blond hissed. "You can sit back and watch your girlfriend take my cum. She has listened to everything I said."

"I…I'm sorry…" Dark Pit whined. "Gaston…please!"

Gaston dismissed Dark Pit's begging and made him move over in favor of Lucina.

"Spread your legs, Lucina. I am giving you your reward."

Lucina spread her legs out and kept them in place like ordered. Her eyes widened in horror as Gaston approached her. He saw the princess regaining her consciousness but at this point, he was going to go in for her prized pussy. She couldn't voice her complaints. Opening her mouth just earned a scared shriek as the older man positioned himself on top of her.

Dark Pit watched as Gaston stuck his cock inside of the princess. She gasped at how easily his cock went in.

"This pleases me," Gaston told her. "Two months ago, it was a struggle to even get my amazing cock inside of you. Now, it fits perfectly."

Lucina struggled to stay in control of her emotions. The desire to fight still remained only because Dark Pit was in danger. She needed to fight back. She had to. Gaston noticed how she used the rest of her will power in an attempt to move away. He stopped her by simply holding onto her hips and thrusting hard into her. She groaned.

"Stop struggling. You'll be way happier this way."

Lucina shook her head weakly. "C-Coward…"

"You still resist me even after all of that? I must say, you are impressive for a human being and I am glad you are mine."

"I will never…be…ahhhh!"

Gaston ignored her complaints and started thrusting inside of her. She choked on her spit and started gasping for breath. For every breath she took, she moaned immediately afterward. Dark Pit watched in awe as his girlfriend was taken in front of him. Gaston eyed the dark angel in the corner of his eye and grinned at how aroused he was from the scene before him. At the very least the black angel would not resist again.

"Lucina, you need to learn your place like Lived did. He knows he will never go back to his original life, guhh…" Gaston couldn't stop himself from grunting. Lucina's pussy was perfect…just like him. "You cannot return to your original life. You are going to be my future wife and I need your cooperation."

"Go…uhhh…to…ahh…hell…"

That would be the last time Lucina spoke back to the blond angel. He spanked her rear just to get her to stop insulting him. He smacked her again harder than the first. He would keep smacking her until his hand left a huge red handprint on her butt cheeks.

"You will not defy me," he grunted. "I have come too far for you to insult me."

Lucina needed to keep talking down on the pathetic angel treating her like a dog. She curled her fists into a ball as she tried to stop her hips from rocking back into Gaston. Her body refused to listen and needed the pleasure more than anything. The bluenette felt her conscious slip away and this time, she felt like it would be a permanent thing. She did not want to change for the worst. She would not allow this villain to win!

"Be like Lived. Be free from his human responsibilities. I am giving you everything!" Gaston declared.

"Dark Pit will never…" Lucina started but was interrupted by the dark angel.

"Luci, it was wrong to defy Gaston," Dark Pit responded in a monotone voice. "I learned my lesson. Gaston showed me…"

"He didn't!" Lucina yelled. "Dark Pit, fight back! Please! If you don't…ahhhh…ahh…I'll…"

"You won't have a reason to resist," Gaston finished. "That's quite all right. That's what he wants to happen. That's what I need to happen. Why won't you surrender?"

Lucina refused to surrender when what Gaston was doing was wrong. She had her duties back in Ylisse. She had a tournament she needed to keep competing in. She promised Pit she would look after Dark Pit. She wanted to make her father proud of her when the Smash tournament was all over. The last thing on her mind was to become a trophy wife of a corrupt angel like Gaston.

_**But you already made your father proud.** _

Lucina's eyes widened. The voice in her head was getting louder. She was certain that she was hallucinating.

_**Grima has been slain and the future has been saved. He doesn't need you anymore. He has baby Lucina to take your place.** _

_N-No! Father said-_

_**Father doesn't need you anymore. Your presence will only fuel conspiracies in the kingdom.** _

_S-Stop! I am not-_

_**You don't need to fight in the tournament anymore when Marth does everything you do better. You don't need to protect Dark Pit when he has accepted to be Gaston's wife. What you need to do is grow up and accept Gaston as your husband.** _

_NO! Get out of my head!_

The collar continued to glow and release a gas that Lucina continued to breathe. Her eyes rolled up not from the gas but from the orgasm threatening to happen.

"I'm the only one who can give you this pleasure," Gaston told her harshly. "If you do not submit now, you will never have this feeling again."

It was a threat and Lucina would have gladly rejected this pleasure if it meant getting away from this crazy man. However, the desire to fight back faded ever so quickly. The voices got louder in her head the closer she reached climax.

_**You love Gaston. You love Gaston. You love Gaston.** _

_NO! I don't!_ Lucina screamed. _Stop! Leave me alone!_

_**You love Gaston. You love Gaston. You love Gaston.** _

_No…I don't love…Gaston. Love…Gaston._

_**You love Gaston. You love Gaston. You love Gaston.** _

Tears threatened to fall down Lucina's eyes as Gaston's name continued to ring in his head. His name overtook her mind and body to the point that her memories started to be tampered with. Gaston was surprised at how much gas was exerting from the collar. She should have given up a long time ago before the spice became stronger over time. Flare constantly tampered with the collars to make sure that every time the wearer fought back, they would be slammed back down.

_**You love Gaston. You love Gaston. You love Gaston.** _

_I love Gaston…I love Gaston…I…love…Gaston…_

"Lucina, I'm going to cum inside your naughty pussy again," Gaston hummed. "You better be ready for this!"

Lucina didn't exactly hear what Gaston had to say. Instead, she repeated what the voice told her in her head like a mantra.

"I love Gaston! Ahh! Love Gaston! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ah! Cumming to Gaston!"

Lucina's mind became a white blur as she squirted her juices. Gaston followed through with his threat and cummed deep inside of her womb. The voice inside of her mind had snapped whatever logic she left in her brain. Her body tilted over like a broken china doll as she stopped moving temporarily. She was still alive but Gaston had this feeling she was finished at this point.

The older angel dropped Lucina onto the floor once he finished pulling out. She landed with a huge thud, giving Dark Pit quite a scare. Even if he had lost it, he still treasured Lucina, and he didn't appreciate how the man of his dream was treating her. Caring for Lucina came to a sudden halt once Gaston focused his attention on the dark angel.

"I'm glad you waited patiently for me. Now, let me get you pregnant."

The dark angel forgot to swallow. His heart skipped a beat.

"P-Pregnant?! But I'm…"

"No longer a boy. You have the body capable of producing a child for me."

Dark Pit shivered in delight. If what Gaston said was true then he was ready for anything. Compared to Lucina, Gaston treated him nicely. He lifted Dark Pit up from his current position on the floor and moved him to the bed. He stared up toward Gaston with longing eyes.

"G-Gaston…"

The way Dark Pit said Gaston's name made him get his erection back. The dark angel held so much power over him that it was a good thing the collar kept him chained.

"You're mine now, Lived."

"Yes…yes I am…"

Dark Pit moaned as Gaston pushed his way into his vagina. The powerful feeling returned and the dark angel wrapped his arms around Gaston's neck. Gaston hummed as he started to thrust into the dark angel.

"This is why your brother lost," Gaston said between grunts. He took in the lewd expression that the dark angel had as he went deeper in. "He can stop laws from passing. He can act like he has all the power in the world. He has the Goddess on his side…guh…but I have you. All mine…and dolled up like this."

Dark Pit opened his mouth to respond but dirty noises came out instead.

"You're my wife. You and Lucina belong to no one but me. I will be the one to reproduce with you two. Do I make myself clear?"

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Oh! Y-Yes!" Dark Pit moaned. "Oh! So big! I can't!"

"With Eve gone from your mind and body, you have been liberated," Gaston continued. "Nobody will judge you. No one will hurt you. You just have to be with me and obey me forever."

Dark Pit nodded his head. Gaston leaned in as he was going to kiss Dark Pit but stopped at the last second. He hummed feeling Dark Pit's breath on his mouth.

"Tell me how you really feel, Lived," he commanded him. "Tell me how much happier you are now."

Dark Pit knew Gaston was manipulating his mind. The collar was what Gaston wanted to hear and not what Dark Pit actually thought. What he wanted to say never came. Voices in his head told him to say something entirely different, and the dark angel started to believe the voices were correct given how his body responded.

"I love you, Gaston!" Dark Pit declared. Gaston was the happiest man alive hearing those words. "I love everything about you! Your strong, handsome, considerate and ohhh! Big! You're really big!"

"What else, Lived?"

"Y-You freed me from Eve! You turned me into a woman! I can have more fun! I can have sex like this! Ohhh god! I'm gonna-"

Gaston stopped before Dark Pit was allowed to cum. He groaned in disappointment as he tried to move his hips.

"G-Gaston, darling! Don't do this to me! I need you so bad!"

"I wonder if you really mean it this time."

"Oh, I do! I did what you told! Ahh! Pitstain doesn't know! Hnng! Arachne and Kaguya don't know…ahhh! Oh, Gaston!"

Gaston pulled away as much as he wanted to cum. He ordered Lucina to join them. He told her to lay right next to Dark Pit. She did as she was told and even spread her legs out for the older angel. He grinned at the dazed look she had just looking at Gaston.

"Now you two…" Gaston began, "Tell me how much you love me."

Lucina spoke first. "I loved you ever since the first time I laid eyes on you! Your superior self saw what potential I had! You made love to me! You told me that my future wasn't written! You said I was beautiful. Oh, I need your cock!"

Lucina proved her loyalty to Gaston by fingering herself in front of him. He licked his lips seeing her rub her two fingers around her clit.

"Yes, keep doing that but don't cum." Gaston said, "Now Lived…"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Dark Pit cried out in depression. "I need you! I can't live without your cock! I'm nothing without you!"

"…How about you both tell me how much you love my cock until I decide?"

Gaston was being sadistic. Angry tears fell down their eyes as they recited his words over and over and over again. Gaston loved hearing how important he was. They were nothing without him.

"Lived, get on top of your girlfriend and finger her. I'll finish up what I started."

Lived let out a sigh of relief as he obeyed. Lucina frowned. She desired his cock but her begging wasn't enough. Dark Pit smiled at her before removing the bluenette's fingers away from her clit and then being the one to finger her instead. Lucina moaned feeling her orgasm coming up again. Meanwhile, Gaston had positioned himself behind Dark Pit and pushed his rod back inside the dark angel.

"Ahh! Thank you, Gaston!" Dark Pit praised as he tried to move his fingers in motion with Gaston's thrusting.

"This is what you two wanted," the corrupt angel insisted. "You two are together, no longer bound by anything and you get me and my magnificent cock."

If the room wasn't soundproof, someone would have surely heard the loud screams Gaston incited from the two teens below him. The collar amplified the pleasure he was giving them and it wouldn't be long until they climaxed. Every climax they had was another step to not returning to their normal selves.

But would they want to return to their former selves? The spice had messed with their brains and made it seem like the past before Gaston was terrible. Why would they want to go back when someone as wonderful as Gaston was showering them with nothing but love and affection?

"Will you two try to betray me again?" Gaston asked seductively. "It really breaks my heart when you two go behind my back."

The two moaned in union and apologized as such. They sounded like wind-up dolls more than actual people. Gaston didn't care as long as they told him what he wanted to hear.

The two were reaching their climax and could no longer hold it. Gaston could be sadistic and order them to stop themselves but he was feeling generous today. He stopped thrusting and poured into the dark angel which set off a chain reaction. His two slaves withered like a leaf below him and finally caved into an orgasm. The lewd noises coming from their mouths only made Gaston want to continue. He noticed something was different this time. Their eyes were completely dead in comparison to the small shine they had after all was said and done. If Gaston didn't know any better, both of them were at their breaking point and done disobeying him. This was all he wanted and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Gaston waited for the two Smashers to wipe off their faces and put on the clothes he had in the bathroom. He knew this should be enough for the night, but he couldn't help himself. The blond went too far with the both of them and now he wanted to take a picture before he had to use a spell to fix a few things about their appearance.

"We are done, Gaston," said Lucina. "We are coming out now."

Gaston's dick rose up the moment the two Smashers came out of the bathroom. The sick fantasies Gaston had were right in front of him. Both were in beautiful white wedding dresses that Gaston handpicked himself. He always imagined that Dark Pit would wear one when they finally got married. Getting Lucina was just a plus for him. Both held the fake bouquet in their hands knowing it was just a prop. They slowly approached Gaston and stayed in place like a mannequin. Gaston licked his lips as he looked down below their waist and at their bellies. They were bigger than when they first started and it made them perfect to stare at. He sat on the bed and ordered the two to sit on his lap. The two followed directions and took a seat next to him. It was then did Gaston shoved his hand down their wedding dresses and grabbed at their breasts. Lucina had nothing to grab but he was still able to grab at her nipples. Dark Pit's plump breasts fit in his hand quite nicely.

"G-Gaston!" Lived squeaked.

"I want to tell you both that I love you both dearly," Gaston began even though he couldn't help the evil smile from escaping his lips. "I want you both to know that soon, our wedding vows will be exchanged and you both will belong to me now and forever. When that time comes, I want you to abandon the lives you had and be the mother of my children. Will you two be ready?"

Lucina and Dark Pit gasped at Gaston's declaration. Their hearts raced as they stared at the corrupt angel beside them. The collar shined brighter than ever before. At that moment, both had slapped Gaston's hand away only for them to cling on his arm like a common whore.

"If it's your child, I will gladly bear it." Lucina said in a rather monotone voice. "I belong to Gaston and his powerful, angelic cock." As she said that, her hand found itself stroking at Gaston's hard cock.

"Very good answer Lucina. I am proud of you. Now, Lived…"

Dark Pit's smile was fake and broken but Gaston didn't care. His heart filled eyes was aimed only at him. The dark angel also had his hand on Gaston's cock and stroked in union with Lucina's.

"I am a stubborn angel. I need a strong, reasonable adult like you to guide me through life." Dark Pit moaned when Gaston cuffed at his chin. "Oh, Gaston, please let me have a child with you. I don't want to go back to being a guy if it means being with you. I need this more than anything. I love you and Lucina."

"And I love you too, Dark Pit," Lucina added. Compared to what they said to Gaston, their love for each other was genuine.

The blond licked his lips. He ordered them to worship his cock again once they agreed to bare his children. The two got on their knees again and treated his cock like a popsicle.

"Excellent," Gaston said as he stared at his lovely brides treating him like the amazing angel he was. "I will be finishing up the preparations soon. Once I get the spice needed, you will no longer have to think. You will only think of me. I am not only your one and only husband but I am also your God. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, Gaston." The two answered in union.

"Good. Now say it. 'I love Lord Gaston'."

"I love Lord Gaston." They told him. "I love Lord Gaston. I love Lord Gaston."

They sounded like broken records at this point. Gaston shot his head back and laughed. The walls couldn't hear his victory cry but at the end of the day, the blond had beaten Pit. His brother and his brother's bodyguard would forever belong to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 13086 words. As you can see, I allowed Gaston to win one time given his sick obsession with Dark Pit. He gets Lucina as a bonus. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The Skyworld lore might still be confusing to people even in a porn fic like this. The spice series is a powerful drug that is feared by everyone including those in the Golden Land. No one knows who made it but it was created during the 2000 year war and used on Penelope before the final battle. Linen Spice is the most dangerous drug as being exposed to the drug will revert your mind to that of an infant making you powerless. The fact there is no cure only adds to how horrifying it is. Flare made this with the intention of ruining those who destroyed her life but after what happened with the Great Evil, she made a mental note to not use it so much. Instead, she combined it with other spices and tested out on orphan angel children to make sure they worked.
> 
> Linen Spice = deadly poison
> 
> Venus Spice = aphrodisiac
> 
> Roh Spice = date rape drug
> 
> Memorial Spice = mind wiping drug (combines Linen and Roh Spice)
> 
> 2\. Dark Pit has many bodyguards but they can't always protect him. Arachne and Kaguya are the main ones but Kaguya isn't all that bright. Arachne is harder to trick so there is some implication that Dark Pit had to go above and beyond to lie to Arachne. Lucina and Lucas were met at the Smash Brothers Mansion but Pit doesn't approve of Lucas as a bodyguard because he's too young. Reyn is at odds with Pit because of Pit's dislike toward Homs so Reyn can't always be there for Dark Pit. This would be at a point in the timeline before Lana and Cia would even go to the Smash Brothers Realm and reunite with Dark Pit. Finally, Ash is the one bodyguard who is not 100% guaranteed to ever cross paths with Dark Pit. Only by sheer luck or Lana and Cia interfering will Ash meet Dark Pit.
> 
> 3\. Iko and Yuki are Fuyumi's parents. Fuyumi works with Sun-Wong so you can see the whole "by proxy of Sun-Wong". Sun-Wong is obsessed with reading and knowledge that the people working with him are closely related to that (Fuyumi is alchemy and Nina is the librarian). These two were around during the 2000 year war. They have good intentions. They want to prevent anymore angels from dying. However, both have jumped into their research and never looked back. It's why they don't seem to care about others except those they consider their friend. Hell, they pretty much ignore their daughter in favor of their research. They are mainly friends with Brynne (Faith's father), Perk (Gabriel's grandfather) Rei and Kyouko (Mcenche's parents) and a few others like Isaak and Maggie's parents.
> 
> 4\. I kept it at two months to avoid the implication that Lucina and Dark Pit could be pregnant. 6-8 weeks is the average but there was some manipulation in the lab to where it might happen later. There really isn't a huge focus on the belly as a result in the story and no real pregnancy talk until the very end.


End file.
